Smells like teen hormones
by UnopuntoCinco
Summary: Just a little drama starring Momo, Lala and the all-beloved Rito.
1. In Bloom

First fanfic, this is a story i've been writting for almost five months, I'm not a natural english speaker, but, fuck it.

I don't own to-love ru.

* * *

**Small Change**

Rito Yuuki woke up, cold was leaking from a small hole somewhere in his room, his eyes were dull, he felt annoyed, he knew that Momo was in his bed, he knew it, he could perceive her, but now he didn't care about it, it was the first time that he wasn't bothered because of her, he was thinking about how boring his life had become lately, the Konjiki no Yami monotonous tone of voice was a pain, Nana frustrated him, he felt his life being invaded by monotony, nor playing video games nor take care of his beloved plants filled the gap in his being, thinking about that he was just staring at the ceiling of his room, he sat on his bed, it was still early, no one seemed to be awake, just him and his conscience, he sighed a somewhat depressed and went to wake Momo, he watched her consciously, in awe, indeed she was beautiful, he shook her arm gently and whispered her name, he began to tell himself that "**actually is kinda nice that she's here**".

Momo slowly opened her eyes, when she woke up, she witnessed her beloved Rito, just staring at her, with a cold stare, the blush she loved wasn't there, but a look of decay was trying to say "fuck, I feel bad", she sat and remained in silence for a while, they were staring at each other, there was some kind of tension in the air, Momo hadn't hinted anything lewd, and Rito wasn't exalted nor blushed, it was a scene they had never seen before, Momo looked how the hair of his beloved Rito had grown to the point to almost cover half of his face and how began to appear the first traces of facial hair. At the same time Yuuki saw the tender face of Momo, her shiny hair and her small but generous breasts were, her tits were barely covered by a unbuttoned shirt that was obviously of him, he examined her skin clear and smooth illuminated by the rays of the morning sun, yes, she was beautiful, he barely realized it.

Before Momo dared to say a word, a grin on Rito's face catch her out of guard, she knew there was something wrong with him since she woke up, she went up to him and clung up to the young man, he felt a his heart beat faster, her scent, her hair soft and tousled, Rito felt good, she was kind, she was cute, at some point he dared to think she loved him, but he thought she was just being lewd, now was different, he could almost feel her true feelings filling the room up, she said murmured something in his ear, he pulled her closer to him, she was shocked, what the fuck was going on at that time? If she misinterpreted the scene she knew the moment would be ruined, but, if she doesn't do anything...

She was pulled out of her thoughts when he abruptly kissed her, her heart began to beat faster, he was taking the initiative, fuck, she gave into the kiss, she wanted to though she didn't know why he was kissing her, not like it bothered her.

* * *

Next chapter within a week.

UnopuntoCinco se retira, morros.


	2. Let's Stay Together

I don't own To Love-Ru

* * *

**Let's Stay Together.**

Rito slowly exited his room, leaving Momo puzzled, she was lying in his bed, smiling, Rito walked to the kitchen, served himself a bowl of cereal with cold milk and ate it slowly as a robot that cannot think of anything else, his eyes looked serious, analytical, when he finished his meal he stayed sat for a bit, then he went to wash the bowl, slowly went up the stairs back to his room, Momo was still there listening to the very early sounds of the neighborhood while staring at the ceiling, perhaps thinking of what had happened, right now she is thinking about that kiss... not only the kiss but the whole scene had excited her, maybe she was happy, maybe she was surprised, when she was about to articulate a sentence, the young man interrupted her...

"Momo" He says in a soft voice while looks for a t-shirt "Wanna come with me?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl babbled "Where?"

"Look" Said Rito, then he pulled a small sheet of paper out of a little box, in the paper was written a list of chores, things such as 'buy a bag coffee, buy dad a CD, go to Saruyama's place (maybe)' and the like.

Momo turned to see him; he was looking for a pair of sneakers and a jacket. It was a cold October morning. She gazed him for a second before ask him…

"You asking me to spend the day with you?" she asked, she was trying hard to hide her excitement.

"Yup, don't you want to?" he answered with a smile.

"Y-yeah. Hell yeah! Though I find it odd that YOU invite ME, well, anyway it's not like it bothers me"

"See, Momo" Said Rito before make a pause and sigh.

"Lately, I've been feeling that… my life, my routine, it's a bit monotonous, therefore, I have decided that something has to change, it's an undeniable dilemma, I have to make it different –I mean my life-not more exciting or some stuff like that, just… different, that's why I want you to spend the day with me, did you know? Lately I've been starting to see you with other eyes, I think you are more… lovely" when he finished his little speech he was a bit blushed.

Momo was sat on the bed, when he finished his speech she felt like never before, it was warm, she contracted her shoulders and smiled softly, a shiver ran through her spine, she fell in love again.

"Well… like I was saying" Rito continued "I think I want to know you better, here, in the house, we are six persons, there ain't a proper place for privacy"

He stopped for a moment.

"So, what you say? If you want to I'll see you here in half an hour, okay?"

"Yes, Rito-san" She responded.

He started to take a bath, for him, taking a bath was something beyond the mere act of just clean the body, if you are a correct and straight person you will, indisputably, take care of your body as much as you do with your mind.

He was relaxing himself in the bathtub the steam around him was soothing specially in a cold morning like that, nobody seemed to be awake, good, he just wanted a bit of peace of mind.

Lost in his thoughts about what his life would be in the future, he did not realized the footsteps, the gentle steps of that girl, she wanted him, she desired him, and not only because of lust but because of the love she had for him. When she thought about the "whys" of her love for him, she never found a believable reason; anyway, she doesn't need one reason to love, does she?

She approached to him; he freaked out a bit but he didn't make a fuss of it. Instead he just watched her enter to the bathtub, she was completely naked. He gazed her smooth, clean, tender, skin. He also gazed at her small, pink and soft lips. Now, he couldn't take off his eyes of her, indeed, she was gorgeous.

From top to bottom: soft and perfect legs, a cute, pink, small, peach-shaped and milky sex that seemed that soon will be every man's ultimate desire, there was a belly nor flat neither fat, her breasts were smooth and tender, big but not too big, he knew by first hand that, actually, they were perfect, he was in complete awe.

She was already into the bathtub, completely naked, in front of him. She approached even more. "I don't know how you caught me out of guard, but you will pay the price" she said, her voice sounded malicious. She started to kiss him, he didn't want to give in, but her taste was too good to be ignored, she pulled his hair in pleasure. He grabbed her firmly by the hips, she was now kneeling on the bathtub, he already has a boner by now; she is wet as well.

Her breasts were pressing his chest; they felt each other's heartbeat.

She began to jerk him off, first it was gently but in matter of seconds she was being more aggressive. Rito just let himself be carried and enjoyed it, he spilled a bit in her face, apologized himself arguing that "it had been a long time since the last time he came".

She washed her face and sat on his lap, her butt was against his groin.

"I don't know about you, Rito-san, but I enjoy this exact moment"

"Yes, it feels good, in many levels, Momo"…

They just stayed there a while… Enjoying each other's presence.

The time flew away, she was making him masturbate her, and he was squeezing her soft and erectile nipples, she turned her head to kiss him, he was already used to it.

She began to bit his ear, his collarbone; he began to undress the mysteries of the teen's body, he already knew where to bite and wich place to caress, the room was filled with repressed moans, it was the best part of it.

The danger was exciting, he dared to play with her tail while exploring her pussy, for her it was like heaven, she reached a towel to suppress her moans, in the end; she was on top of him, breathing heavily.

It was a good day.

* * *

Chapter three soon.

UnopuntoCinco los deja, morros.


End file.
